What's Wrong with me?
by Gammubeta
Summary: When Beast Boy starts crushing on Robin, how will he ever find the courage to tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1- Awkward

"Yo BB you ok?" Cyborg asked as the Titans were making their way back to the tower after a long night of fighting.

"Huh? Oh—uh yeah I'm fine" Beast Boy answered. In all honesty, the green teen had been a bit preoccupied lately. Instead of daydreaming about video games and tofu, he had become quite fond of everyone's favorite boy wonder: Robin.

_But how could he ever like __**me**__? _He thought to himself. Through his time in the Doom Patrol and with the Teen Titans, Beast Boy just sorta got used to being that dorky little kid who always needed someone watching out for him.

Now, the team was settling back in and just trying to relax a little. Raven grabbed one of her seemingly endless supply of creepy old books and sat off in the corner. Starfire was playing paging through a magazine she found at the mall and giggling at a bunch of articles and gossip she didn't understand in the slightest. Cyborg decided to it was high time he got to polish his T Car and of course, Robin was in his own little world looking through his laptop. Looking for leads on cases, for people to save and bad guys to fight…Typical Robin.

Beast Boy however seemed to just be lingering around; trying to steal glances of Robin when he could. He strolled into the kitchen and mindlessly got some food to eat. He wasn't even hungry.

_Ok, come on Beast Boy. Robin and you are friends…he'll probably be really flattered or something._ He thought to himself. _Gosh I'm a dweeb, why can't I just talk to him!?_

Raven raised her eyebrows and looked over at him and Beast Boy hoped she hadn't caught that. It's not like she didn't know of course. Since the very beginning, Beast Boy always had some sort of crush on Robin. Back then she thought it was what Starfire might call "cute," but now it just worried her a bit. She really did have Beast Boy's best interests in mind, and she just hoped that he would be able to suck it up and just talk with Robin about it.

"Well, I think that I will be going to get rest," Starfire broke the long silence with a yawn. Raven clapped her book shut; just finished, and followed silently behind the alien teen. She paused for just a moment to look at Beast Boy and give him a long look before exiting through the door.

"Nite," Beast Boy and Robin said in odd unison. Both of their minds were somewhere else.

Now it was just the two of them. One was obliviously working on his laptop and the other was awkwardly sitting there, trying to think of something to say. _This is your chance! No wonder everybody thinks you're some little kid; you don't even have the guts to tell Robin that you like him!_

"Ahh…" Robin yawned. "Hey Beast Boy I think I'm gonna call it a night he said as he shut his laptop and rubbed his eyes. He got up and started walking towards his room.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled a little too loudly. Robin froze and turned around. Ready for trouble.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he mentally prepared himself for what was coming next.

_Gosh it's cute when he's like that, all superhero-y. _Beast Boy blushed.

"Oh—er it's nothing. I um…" His voice trailed off and Beast Boy felt like turning into some little turtle and hiding away in his shell from the embarrassment. Robin looked at him for a minute and shrugged.

"Okay, well I guess if everything's alright," Robin said. Once again, he turned around and made for the door.

Beast Boy started to say goodnight, but his voice was too shaky so it just came out as some odd squeak. Robin was gone and Beast Boy let out a big sigh and flopped back on the couch.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He yelled at himself. The opportunity was there and he missed it. Beast Boy wasn't exactly expecting anything out of telling the boy wonder, he just wanted to get it off his back. What was wrong with him? No one else seemed to have difficulty with relationships.

And Beast Boy didn't think he did either. _I mean seriously, it wasn't this hard with Terra…just man up and do it._ But with Terra it was a bit different. That was before he realized that he was into guys. _Maybe it's different this time. Maybe since I legitimately like Robin, it'll be harder._ And of course what Beast Boy needed now was for things to be harder than they already were.


	2. Chapter 2- Surprise!

The next day, things seemed completely and utterly…normal. _Everything's just how it was. Great_ Beast Boy thought. He _did_ at least try talking with Robin but where did that get him?

Everyone was slowly crawling out of bed and getting ready for the day. Raven glancing through the newspaper, and Starfire was happily making some crazy alien breakfast as she sang one of those songs that came on the radio a little too much. Cyborg was still asleep, and Robin was out training. Back to normal.

So Beast Boy sat there much like he did yesterday: his mind on Robin and his moth eating breakfast on auto-pilot. "Is the breakfast most pleasing to you, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in that innocent little girl voice.

This made Beast Boy smile and loosen up a bit. "Yeah Star, tastes great." She giggled in reply and then asked Raven what she thought.

"Oh me?" Raven asked. "I think it was good. It's just that things would be so much better if Beast Boy finally admitted that he liked Robin. The other two gasped simultaneously and looked at each other in bewilderment. Then he looked back at Raven.

"Dude!" He shouted. "You didn't have to go and-"

"Beast Boy this is wonderful!" Starfire squealed. She flew over and gave him a hug. _Geez ._There was a pause before anyone spoke.

"So…" Raven started.

"So what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you going to admit to Robin the crushing feelings you have?" Starfire asked with a thoughtful tone. Beast Boy smirked at her weird pairing of words that made the question much less serious than the alien had meant it.

"Well I mean, it's not like I don't want to. It's just… he's just so hot and perfect and strong and smart, and I'm just…me," Beast Boy's ears pointed downward. This got a sympathetic "Awh!" from Starfire and roll of the eyes from Raven.

Right then, Robin walked in from his morning training. He was gulping a bottle of water, and his toned figure glistened with sweat. _Wow that's sexy._ Beast Boy thought.

"Hey what's up guys?" He asked as he plopped down near the group. As someone who was just a tiny little bit more observant than your average person, Robin was very aware that he had walked into a conversation that he was not meant to. "Hey, what's going on you guys?"

The three exchanged a few nervous looks. Well, Starfire and Beast Boy did at least. Raven was mainly just sitting there wondering how this whole thing would unfold and if whether Beast Boy would chicken out or not. They looked back at Robin who had his arms crossed: waiting for an answer.

"It's a—uh surprise!" Starfire yelled without really thinking.

"A surprise, Star?" Robin asked, not quite sure if he was buying it.

"Yes, yes. It's a summer kickbox party," she replied, but everyone understood she meant 'kick-off.' Robin looked at everyone else and wasn't really sure what to make of it. Starfire's overly cheerful face (even for Starfire standards), and Beast Boy's avoidance of eye contact seemed sketchy.

"Well, whatever you say," Robin said. He decided he needed to continue on a lead on a case he found the night before, and started heading back to his room to have some quiet time. As he walked back and left the doorway, he could've sworn that he saw Beast Boy sigh a breath of relief. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he always thought the little green guy was cute.

_Maybe I was right? Maybe Beast Boy really does like me._ He thought. Of course, once he started back to work, he had trouble getting much accomplished. _Come on Robin, Beast Boy or not, your job is to protect the city. Focus._

And he tried. But he ended up just going to bed frustrated; dreaming of Beast Boy and him. He imagined them at the beach together, and as Beast Boy changed from a shark to a human, he "happened" to lose his trunks. Then he dreamed of them walking through the park; Beast Boy had turned into an adorable little dog that Robin was using as a way to hit on the human version of Beast Boy. Weird.

But the worst was one of those out of body dreams. It was him yelling at Beast Boy for fooling around on a mission, and Robin was telling him to grow up. The green teen of Robin's dreams started crying and just sat there, constantly changing into big and stronger animals. He was trying to prove himself to Robin but the team leader just shook his head and said 'Not good enough.'

All afternoon, he just wanted to walk over to that dream Robin and beat him up. To beat himself up. _Beast Boy deserves so much more... Who would be happy with some mysterious workaholic that could never give him the love that he should?_ There was just only, single, insignificant tear.


	3. Chapter 3- Veggie Pizza

The next day was rather plain. Everyone broke into pairs to patrol the city, except for Robin, who decided to stay back and watch the tower.

It's not that he didn't want to go, it was just…he was afraid his mind would get sidetracked by that little green thing named Beast Boy. After the suspicious conversation with Starfire and Beast Boy, Robin's mind started to wander.

_Hey, I feel nervous about liking him, what if he's nervous about liking me? Of course, the surprise could just be something stupid._ He thought. _Or maybe it really was just an excuse to cover up what they were actually talking about_.

Robin was just pacing around the tower now. He looked through the windows and toward the city, and silently hoped that everything would turn out alright. After all, it was his responsibility to keep the city safe, and having a relationship with anyone could hinder that.

It was about noon when Raven called him on her communicator. "Hey Robin, there's nothing out here and everyone's getting hungry. Wanna meet up for lunch with us?" she asked with unchanging pitch.

"Oh, sure," Robin replied. He hopped on his motorcycle and was at their favorite pizza place in not time. Starfire and Cyborg were still ordering, and Raven was using the restroom, so Robin just grabbed a soda and headed over to their usual table.

Robin got to the table just as Beast Boy arrived with his plate of veggie pizza.

There was a very awkward pause, and Robin started feeling knots in his stomach. Neither of them looked at eachother or spoke, but they didn't sit down either. What if they sat too close? _Well then he might think I'm some sort of creep. _Or what if they sat too far apart? _Then he would think I didn't like him at all! _Robin thought; obviously in a dilemma.

Luckily, Starfire and Cyborg strolled over to the table and sat down just in time to keep things from getting too awkward. They were laughing and talking together as they started eating their pizzas, and Starfire gestured for Robin to sit by her with a smile.

In short quick movement, Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg, meaning that Raven would be sitting between him in Robin. _Great. _Robin thought. _I'm sure that pizza will taste all the better knowing that Raven can sense just how uncomfortable the boy wonder was._

Their lunch was okay, but on the tense side. Beast Boy was too self-conscious to be his normally upbeat self, and Robin didn't add much to it all either. They finished up their pizzas, and decided to head back to the tower for some R&R.

Cyborg and Beast Boy started playing video games, but the green teen was too distracted to really do well. Cyborg beat him four out of five times and just sort of smirked at Beast Boy the whole time. Starfire on the other hand, had been asking Raven for a good half-hour if she could play with her hair. After an endless stream of monotone protests, Raven finally caved in and let Starfire braid it into a pretty purple knot.

Then, there was Robin, who made his way down to the training room. He was throwing a fists and feet at the punching bag left and right. For this training session, Robin was completely focused and sparring with his inanimate enemy full force. He didn't stop for an hour straight until he almost collapsed on the floor in a hot mess.

Robin slowly ambled on up to his room. There, he saw the door open which was strange. He walked in, to find a green blood hound sniffing through his underwear chore. Sure Robin was a bit surprised, but when Beast Boy realized Robin was in the room, he squeaked so loudly that everyone in the tower could have heard it.

He turned into a tiny little mouse and ran off into the corner, where he just sat in waited; mortified.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked with an uncharacteristically shaky voice. He knelt down to see the mouse hiding behind his dresser. "Come on BB, what's up?"

Even with the complete absence of anger in his voice, Beast Boy still cowered away at Robin's mere presence. He had been caught, he knew that, but in the worst way possible. _Oh yep! Just checking for radioactive bugs or rabid bunnies that were planning on taking over the world._ Beast Boy thought to himself. _No, I was completely and undeniably just going through Robin's underwear. I just needed his scent. That intoxicating young male scent of his._

"Beast Boy," Robin began to say. "I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4- Going Commando

"Err, what's up Robin?" Beast Boy asked as he changed back into human form. He still stayed crouched on the floor to hide the increasingly obvious tent in his pants. _What's up with him? What's up with me?_

"Well for starters, why are you digging through my underwear?"

"Oh! Psshh, that. I just… well…" the embarrassed teen had nothing to say. He just sort of stared at the ground and hoped he could just fall over dead. Beast Boy gulped and tried to give a some sort of answer that could make this whole thing be done with. "You see, I guess… there's a rumor going on around the tower that you prefer boxers to briefs, and yeah! I was just checking to make sure."

_Kill me now._

Robin crossed his arms. Externally, he was the stern leader asking a teammate why he had come into his room without permission. Internally, he was melting. His vision got a little sandy, and none of it seemed real. _This means… he likes me too right? _He thought to himself. Yet because he was too nervous, he instead decided to tag along.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" Beast Boy replied.

"So, what's the answer to your question? Boxers or Briefs?"

"I guess the results are a bit inconclusive," he said. "Seems you prefer boxer-briefs over all. Gosh look at the time! What a lame rumor. And just look at the time! I've really got to go, so I'll just be-"

"Beast Boy"

"Yeah?" his voice cracked.

Robin took a few steps forward and leaned in to whisper something into Beast Boy's ear. "You know," he breathed. "I actually _much_ prefer just going without anything on whatsoever down there," he smirked. Beast Boy started blushing so hard that he started feeling dizzy.

"Oh-uh cool! I guess I'll just um-" but by then, he had already turned into a little green hummingbird, and darted out of the room as fast as he could.

Robin was shocked for a moment. What had he just said?

_STUPID!_ Robin yelled at himself. _Great! What were you thinking? Did you expect any of that to really work? He probably just lost a bet with Cyborg and now…_ "GAAHH!" He screamed as he threw a few punches at the wall; making big black holes in it.

On any other day, Robin was great at keeping cool and reserved. But not today. He had possibly just blew any chance he would ever have with Beast Boy, and probably creeped the poor kid out half to death. There was no one to blame but himself. This was his own personal mission, _and I failed. _

As Beast Boy flew out of the room, his heart was probably beating faster than Kid Flash on caffeine. He was just in a hurry to get out of there and go somewhere else. Anywhere. _Starfire'll understand._

Then he changed into cheetah, and was sprinting down the hallway. He took a sharp turn and sprinted until he got to the door. Turning back into a human, Beast Boy burst through the door, completely out of breath.

"Star! I really need some help right now!" He shouted, still trying to slow his heart down. The funny thing was, that as he looked up he saw Raven sitting on the bed, and Starfire painting her nails.

Raven's eyes widened and she yanked her hands away from the happy little alien and shoved them in her cloak. She gave Beast Boy a death glare, "You didn't see anything."

If he wasn't so tense, Beast Boy probably would've burst out laughing, but he would just have to save this one for later. Instead the laughter came from Starfire who found the whole thing hysterical.

"It's alright, friend Raven," she said between giggles. "What is the problem Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Well… it's with Robin. I think I blew it."


	5. Chapter 5- Sunset

"What happened?" Raven asked with an undertone of what seemed like actual interest.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy was trying to think of how to say it in a way that wouldn't scare the two of them. "Well, I kinda sorta, maybe…um…went through Robin's underwear when he wasn't there." He shut his eyes and braced himself for the horrified gasps he was expecting, but instead, he just heard Starfire giggle.

"How sweet!" she beamed.

"Ew," was all Raven had to say.

"Yeah but the thing is, is that he walked in on me doing it."

"Kinda had it coming you know," Raven replied.

_I guess I did._

"And don't worry about blowing the chances with him," Starfire chimed in. "Robin is understanding."

"Maybe," Beast Boy whimpered. "I just… I just really like him and hope that-"

"Hey guys! We've got a problem!" Cyborg yelled as he pounded on the door. Starfire flew over and as she opened the door, Cyborg had a hard look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked in a surprisingly quiet voice

"It's Robin." When he said that, Beast Boy's heart sank. _What could be wrong now?_

"What is it?" Beast Boy demanded; a little too loudly. Cyborg didn't seem to notice.

"He's well," the titan's voice trailed off a bit as he recalled just what had happened. "I was walking back to my room to recharge a bit, and that's when I saw him." The room was dead silent. "I tried saying hello, but he ran right past me, and he looked **very** upset."

In that one moment, Beast Boy just wanted to curl up and die. _Me. I'm the reason he's upset. All my life, people told me I could never do anything right… and I just realized how true that is._

"-and so I was checking his location using his communicator, and I guess he's on top of Wayne Enterprises. We should hurry." Cyborg finished. As he said this, everyone nodded, but could still remember their past experience with Robin on top Wayne Enterprises. Hopefully this time, it would be without being spontaneously attacked by Slade's probes.

Things seemed to move in a blur. One minute, Beast Boy was preparing to go, the next, he was flying through the night sky with Starfire and Raven. Cyborg dodged traffic below, and soon, Wayne Enterprises could be seen off in the distance.

_This would be such a beautiful night if it weren't for Robin running off. Malls and buildings lighting up the night sky, and a nice summer breeze…_

When they got there, Cyborg parked the T Car and Raven and Starfire landed. Beast Boy turned back into a human, "Huh?" he asked. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Raven shook her head, "Beast Boy, this is between you and Robin. So go talk with him so we can get this whole thing over with and we can go home." From an outsider's perspective, this wouldn't have seemed very comforting, but Beast Boy knew. He knew that they wouldn't of all came to Wayne Enterprises if they didn't care.

"And we'll be right here for you BB," Cyborg smiled and gave him a big pat on the back.

The green teen felt a little choked up inside. _These are what real friends are._ He changed into a green hawk and started flying up. "Good luck!" Starfire called from below. As he summited the building, he saw Robin.

He looked so peaceful. Almost like a little boy sitting on the swings: taking in all the sounds, the sights of that nice summer night. His legs were dangling over the side of the building, and he was just sort of staring off into the last golden traces of the sunset.

_He's too perfect. _Beast Boy thought to himself.

Turning into back to his regular self, Beast Boy started shouting, "Robin! Robin!" The boy wonder turned his head and stared at his teammate. Beast Boy closed the distance between them and Robin gestured for him to sit next to him.

"Robin I-"

"Shhh"

"But I'm really sorry an-"

"Shhh"

"I guess I'm just trying to say that-"

"Beast Boy?" The titan took a gulp.

"Yeah? "

"Could we just sit and watch the sun set for a minute?" Robin sounded like he wanted permission.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles a bit. _Calm down, you're doing fine._ The two just sat there. Long moments of admiring the city by night. If someone had seen them, they would've assumed that they were some loving couple instead of a pair of two awkward teens.

Then, Robin's hand did something that made Beast Boy tense up. Robin's hand started tiptoeing across the space between it and the other titan's hand until it finally came to rest there. Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat.

He turned his head to look at their hands, then Robin, and then back to their hands to make sure that he wasn't just imagining it all. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"You remember that surprise you had for me?" It took him a minute before he remembered the blatant lie that Starfire told Robin only a couple days earlier. _Or was it a lie?_

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well," Robin said in a dreamy voice. "What was it?" Now the two were locking eyes.

"Close your eyes," the younger titan said. Robin did even though you couldn't tell behind the mask. _What am I doing!_ Beast Boy thought. His mind was racing over everything that could go wrong, until he finally thought of the one thing that could go right. And that was enough.

He leaned in and kissed Robin. The other teen put his hand behind Beast Boy's head, and ran his fingers through his hair. They scooted even closer together until they were in a full embrace and were passionately making out.

Their tongues somehow made their way into each other's mouths, and both got turned on very quickly. They sat there, hearts on fire, not even thinking about it; just sitting there with each other as the sun finally set.

_He deserves better. _Robin thought

_Gosh he's sexy. _Beast Boy thought.

They sat kissing and touching for what seemed like forever. This was right. This was love.

Eventually, they laid on their backs and looked at the stars together. Hands held, friends waiting below, they didn't say anything to each other. And why need to? Everything they wanted was right there beside them, and they were happy.


End file.
